


the wishes we make in the dark

by realisations



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Sleepless nights, aurelini, they both deserve so much better, this is not a happy fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 06:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16759369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realisations/pseuds/realisations
Summary: credence and nagini: the lives they deserved were only dreams in their nightmare world.





	the wishes we make in the dark

The flimsy frame of the bed was barely enough to support the weight of Credence and Nagini, huddled here together since their performance had ended hours ago. It was another uncomfortable and sleepless night at the circus, another long period of waiting before the cycle of abuse and the jeering of the crowds began again.

Credence was restless. Nagini had grown restless long ago.

"I wish there were a way out," Credence muttered as the bed frame dug into his flesh through the tattered blankets.

"I do, too," Nagini replied softly, her eyes on the bright moon hanging over the city. "I wish there were a way I could get out and learn what life has to offer. At least while I can appreciate it."

As she spoke, Credence turned to face her and there was a snap, almost as if the bar supporting the sagging mattress had collapsed. Was this all life had to offer? Leaving one home of abuse and exploitation only to enter another?

Heaving a sigh, he gave her the only response he had to offer. "I-I wish things were different, Nagini. For both of us."

Her regretful smile was invisible in the darkness, but the signal it gave was clear. It was one thing for the Obscurial and the Maledictus to have their wishes, but that was all they were, ideas of what could be if things were different. A reprieve was impossible. They belonged nowhere, not even in the dismal circus they were forced to call home.

The lives they deserved were only dreams in their nightmare world.

**Author's Note:**

> special thanks to dragon (dragon_moonx) who already knows why.


End file.
